A Crimson Force
by Rasenganchidori
Summary: A six year old Naruto is found by Anakin. Ahsoka will be in it and an OC. NaruOC. AnaMe.
1. The finding

Naruto stared at the large ship as it landed, a man of about twenty stepping out, a little blue creature and a large metallic man stepped out after him. "R2, give me a reading on the planet." The little blue creature, R2, let out a series of whirring noises and beeps. The man was shocked. "A boy with midichlorians almost as high as mine? Where?" Another beep and whir, and Anakin immediately looked towards Naruto's hiding spot. "Come out. I already know you're there." Naruto stood and walked out. "What is that thing?" Naruto asked. Anakin looked confused. "Don't you know what a space ship is?" _Wow, this planet is farther back than Tantooine, _Anakin thought. Naruto looked at the man with eager eyes. "Can you help me? I'm hiding from the vllagers." It was Anakin's turn to look confused. "Why are you hiding from them?" Naruto looked saddened. "They beat me. They say I'm different, and need to die." Anakin looked angry. "I have an idea. You can come with me." Naruto was estatic. "Really, but, I have to tell Jiji first." Anakin shook his head. "No. You can't." Naruto had a puzzled look on his face. "Well, why not?" He recieved no response, as Anakin was walking away, to his ship. He glanced over his shoulder at Naruto. "Are you coming?" Naruto ran over to the ship and scrambled in. Naruto gazed upon a shrinking Konoha as they launched.

+----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+

Naruto stood behind Anakin, as he argued with the council. "But Masters, he is younger than I was, and he has nearly the same midichlorian count."

Mace Windu shook his head, and sighed. "Rules are rules, Anakin. We cannot." Anakin glared at the council. " I _will_ train the boy, even if you say no." Anakin put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and led him off.

+----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+

Naruto was brought to a room full of other children. The children looked very excited at the sight of Anakin. "Master Skywalker, Master Skywalker! What are you doing here? Are you going to pick an apprentice?" A small boy asked, all of them ignoring Naruto. "Yes and no, younglings. I'm here to tell that I _have_ picked an apprentice, but he is new. He is known as Naruto Uzumaki." All the children looked at the blond boy, in robes identical to that of his master. "Master, did you really have to bring me here?" Naruto asked, looking up at Anakin. "Of course it is Whiskers." Naruto sighed, shaking his head, and walked over to a window. "To think, on that little dirt ball of a planet, it was nothing like this." Naruto continued to look at the window, until he turned a smile on his face. "Though I suppose I should thank the villagers. Without them, you wouldn't have found me master!" Anakin smiled and said goode bye to the Younglings. He and Naruto headed off to meet Obi-Wan.

+---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+

Obi-Wan stared at the small six year old. "Anakin, you were a special case. _You're_ the chosen one. This a small boy who simply has a similar background." Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. "Master, I _will _train the boy. He has showed me he can use the force to a small amount. I was wondering Master, can you help me train him?"

Author's notes.

Okay, Now I know I changed some things, but it's cruicial to the story. I know the villagers hate him because of the Kyuubi, but he doesn't know that. He thinks it's cause he's different. And I ended it there, because, I didn't read the books, only watched the movies. So If some of my details are off, please tell me the right answer, so I canchange it. And this will be a Naru-OC story. Her name is Jane. If any of you have watched the new starwars movie, Ahsoka will join, and Jane will later. I won't go into the Training, so it will skip to after the Hokage dies, he will be twelve, and partially through his training. Thats all Im telling you.


	2. The Return

Naruto stared at his Mp3 player, a gift for his twelfth birthday from his Master. He was currently listening to "The Diary of Jane." Anakin glanced at his Padawan. "Whiskers, I understand you miss her but really, do you have to get all mopey? We'll be back in three days, no more. Besides, don't you want a lightsaber? That's a cruicial part of being a Jedi." Naruto glanced up at him, before turning to look at the blackness of space. Anakin sighed. This boy was never going to get over this until they were back.

+-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+

Naruto and Anakin stood in a cavern full of crystals, of all colors. blues, greens, purples among many others. Naruto walked around looking for a special crystal. One no one else would have. That was when he spotted it, a red crystal, with what appeared to be a black liquid floating in it. He grabbed it and smiled. "Master! I found it! I found the one I want!" Anakin ran over to Naruto. He glanced at the crystal and smiled. _A unique crystal for a unique boy,_ Anakin thought. "That's wonderful Whiskers. Give me your handle and the rock, and I'll show you how to put it in. Naruto did as he was told and Anakin popped the rock into place. He handed the small metal handle to Naruto, who turned the blade on. It was a red blade, bit you could see a faint line of black in the middle, and it gave off a dim light. Nauto smiled wide and placed the blade on his belt. "Well Master, are you ready to go?"

+-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+

Anakin walked off of the ship, met by C3-PO, Obi-Wan, Padme, a Togrutan, and a twelve year old brown haired girl. Naruto got off last, his Mp3 player, still playing 'The Diary of Jane.' He was hugged by a rush of light and dark brown. He looked down and there was a head of curly brown hair. The girls face was obscured by his robes, but he knew who it was. "Jane, it's okay. I'm back, and I won't go any where." A pair of brown eyes looked up up towards his face."Really, you promise?" Naruto nodded. Jane let him go and stepped back. Naruto pulled down his hood, before everyone heard a low rumbling noise that shook every thing. "Oh dear, what was that? Is the Sith attacking again?" C3-PO asked. Everyone laughed as they heard that, the droid mistaking Naruto's stomach for an enemy attack.

+-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+

Naruto lay on his bed, Jane laying on his chest. He lay there thinking about how he met her.

+--FlashBack--+

Naruto was wandering the halls, when he sensed a persence behind him. He turned and spotted a streak of brown behind a corner. He said "Okay, come out." A brown haired girl, around his age of nine, stepped out. He looked at her and asked her who she was. When he got no response, he asked, "What are you doing here, you should be in the area with the younglings who haven't been taken apprentice." Again he got no response, only silence. He sighed and walked off.

A few minutes later, the girl had still not moved from the spot. "Jane, what are you doing here in the hall? I asked you to meet me in the training area," asked a voice. "Yes, Master Ahsoka."

+--FlashbackEnd--+

Naruto sighed, as he hear a knock on the door and Jane shot up. Naruto grumbled and walked to the door. He figured it would be Master Ahsoka here to collect Jane, but it was Anakin. "Naruto, the Sith have been spotted headed toward the Planet of the Elemental Countries. We must hurry. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan are already in the ship. Let's go!" Anakin ran off towards the docking area. Naruto and Jane looked at each other before grabbing their robes, lightsabers and running after Anakin.

+-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+

Naruto glared at the back of his Master's head. "Master, you know I'm not supposed to be here." Anakin chuckled. "I did many things I wasn't supposed to. Like training you, for one. But I did what I had to do. That is why we are here. To protect these people from the Sith. And we must do that during these, 'Chunin exams', so there." Naruto huffed, and climbed out of the ship. He helped Jane out and held her hand. Anakin and Ahsoka led the group, Naruto and Jane following behind them. When asked by the guards why they were there, Anakin told them for the exams. They were let through. Naruto pulled Jane closer to him as they entered the village. The villagers ignored them for the most part. They soon reached the Hokage Tower. Anakin used the Force on the secratary to let them through.

"Ah, Mr. Skywalker, Ms. Tano, how are you? I was wondering when you would show up. And who are the young ones?" the Hokage, Sarutobi, asked. "These two are our apprentices. The girl is Jane Tano, adopted daughter of Ahsoka, and my own apprentice, Naruto Uzumaki," Anakin told him. The Hokage was wide eyed at the last name. "N-Naruto? Can it really be you?" Naruto pulled down his hood and sighed. "Yes Lord Hokage, it's me." Sarutobi was suprised at how polite the boy was. " I see you've grown up, Naruto. Well, I welcome you all to Konoha." Sarutobi looked back down to his work, as the Jedi left.

+-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+

Naruto was walking through the forest with Jane when they heard conflict. They rushed to where they heard the fighting and kept hidden by the trees. They saw a raven haired boy fighting a silver haired man who appeared to have only one eye. They were using some form of lightining attack. Lightning. Naruto remembered that lightning was only useable by the darker side of the Force. Naruto was going to stop them, until he heard the name of the attack. Chidori. He knew very little of the language on his home planet, but knew that it meant a thousand chirping birds. He would let it pass. The one eyed shinobi grabbed the smaller boys hand, and flund him into a tree. "Who is there?" Kakashi called. Naruto stepped out and Jane stayed behind him. Kakashi's visible eye widened. "Sensei?" Naruto shook his head. "I'm not who you think I am. I am only here for the Exams." Kakashi realized who it was. "Naruto? How, you went missing years ago." Naruto shook his head. "No. I left of my own accord." Kakashi walked up to Naruto and embraced him. Naruto showed no emotion. Naruto sighed and stepped back after Kakashi released him. Naruto walked off, Jane right next to him. When the two shinobi were out of earshot, Jane asked Naruto, "Do you know him?" Naruto nodded and turned to her. Jane grabbed him tightly around the chest. "Naruto, Anakin brought you here to see how you would react. You're reacting how he thinks you would. Like a 'normal' Jedi. You're not a normal Jedi. Show emotion, act how you want." Naruto wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. " I know Jane, I know." He plucked her of the ground, bridal style, and walked off.

+---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+

"Naruto, Jane; Sarutobi has told Ahsoka and I that the teams from the Leaf are going to have karaoke at a bar, and we are invited. We're going. Thats final." Anakin and Ahsoka walked out the door. Naruto grudgingly followed, Jane pulling him along, while smiling. When the Jedi reached the bar, Kakashi had just finished his song, and Sasuke was starting his. He looked as though he was being forced to do it. He sang 'Dare You to Move'. Anakin smiled as he was greeted by the Hokage from the stage. "Ah, Mr. Skywalker, Ms. Tano, glad you could join us," Sarutobi said into the mic. "Yes, well, we would have been here sooner, had my Padawan not thrown a fit. Blame Naruto." Said Padawan had his arms wrapped around Jane's waist. "That is fine, but as you are our guests, would you please, sing a song?" Anakin chuckled and nodded, before walking up to the stage, and typing something into a small, primitive computer. He started singing 'Headstrong'. When he finished all the women in the bar, ranging from Tenten and Sakura and the others of the Konoha eleven, to Kurenai, sensei of team eight, were swooning over Anakin. He pointed at Naruto and waved him up to the stage. Naruto grimaced, and released Jane. He shuffled up to the stage and stepped up. "Now, sing everyone a song Whiskers." Anakin stepped off the stage after that, and let Naruto pick his song. Eveyone soon heard some low guitar playing.

"If I had to, I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask, would you like that?  
Would you like that?"

"And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask, do you like that?  
Do you like that? No!"

(Chorus)  
"Something's getting in the way, something's just about to break! I will try to find my way, into the diary of Jane, so tell me how it should be!"

"Try to find what makes you tick as I lie down, sore and sick, do you like that? Do you like that?"

Naruto was staring at Jane as he sang this, thus the attention of the entire crowd of shinobi turned toward her, and she immediatly flushed red and tried to shrink herself. Kiba was staring at her with lust, but others like Kakashi and Sarutobi stared at her to see who it was Naruto was infatuated with.

"There's a fine line between love and hate, and I don't minde, let me say that I like that. I like that."

"Something's getting in the way, something's just about to break! I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane, as I burn another page, as I look the other way, I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane so tell me how it should be!...."

Naruto finished the song and the music faded. He looked away from his girlfriend to his master, who smiled and nodded. He realized that the girls were staring at Jane, with what seemed to be envy. He briskly walked off the stage, and grabbed hisgirlfriends hand and pulled her away, her more than willing to get away from the crowd of jelous girls. Naruto stopped in a round clearing in the forest, and shouted out infrustration. He aimed his hand towards a treem and thrust his hand foward, the tree knocking down others like they were nothing. He pulled out his lightsaber and sliced at the trees, cutting them down to no more than a shinobi training post. The blade cut off, and he fell to his knees. Jane ran up to him, and dropped to her knees and hugged him tightly. "Shh, shh. Naruto, what are you angry about?" She asked him. "What I could have hade if Master hadn't found me. But then," Naruto paused and kissed her, his hands cupping her cheeks, he put his forehead to hers," I remember what I _do _have because he found me. With out him, I wouldn't have you. I wouldn't have the life I have now." He closed his eyes and turned his head away from her. "I wish I knew what would have been, but want to keep what is. I- I love you Jane Tano. I love what we have. I love being a Jedi. I hate this Force forsaken planet, but I want to know what will happen to it with out me. I can only have one though, and I would choose what I have now; I would choose _you_ over anything." He stood, and helped Jane to her feet, and put her on his back, and walked away.

+--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+

He opened the door to their room with much difficulty, as he had to hold Jane, who had fallen asleep, and unlock the door. He laid her down on the bed they shared, and turned to the open door. Just over the thresh hold was Anakin and Ahsoka. "Whiskers, we must talk. Ahsoka, we'll be back." Anakin and Naruto were roaming the streets talking. "Naruto, you know you're not supposed to feel feelings, it is not the Jedi way." Naruto nodded, but said nothing. "You and I are much the same, you know. Did you know that I am married to Padme?" Naruto was shocked, his Master was good at hiding his feelings if he is married to her. "And I worry about her every day. I know you have nearly no need to worry about Jane, and yet you still do, don't you?" Naruto nodded. "Naruto, if I know anything, it's that you and I are the same. I want you to keep on the path you're on, Naruto. Now, come on, let's get to the room," Anakin said before walking up a flight of stairs to their room, Naruto following him.

+--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+

_**Author Notes.**_

Okay, Now I will answer some questions that some readers might have. Yes, Anakin will join the Sith. Yes, it will affect Naruto. Naruto will be the one to help Luke and Leia. The original trilogy will be brought in later. I don't know how much later, but the Clone wars are over, and we are in the time just before Revenge of the sith comes into effect. That will be in a couple of chapters. The Exams start next chapter, which I have already started writing. The Exams will span three chapters. If you have any suggestions or questions, then simply review and I will answer them at the end of the chapter.


	3. The Exams

Naruto opened his eyes, his vision blurry, to the ceiling. Jane was laying with her head on his chest. He lay her gently off of him, and got dressed. He glanced at her, before walking out the door. She deserved sleep after putting up with him. He sighed and ran to the academy building. He saw two older boys telling the other genin to leave. He ignored them and continued up the next set of stairs to room 301. He stood next to his Master who was sitting, going to watch the genin, to see if they cheat or not. He heard someone retch and ran over to the circle of genin. A boy with silver hair and glasses was on his knees, holding his stomach, a puddle of vomit on the ground below him. Genin wearing headbands from Oto were smirking. The one with spiked hair walked over to Kabuto and reared his foot back to kick him, Naruto put a hand on his shoulder, and shook his head.

"What do you want, blondie?" The boy asked. "Do not hit him, or I will take matters into my own hands." Zaku laughed and kicked Kabuto in the stomach. Naruto shook his head and threw Zaku into his teamates. Zaku was getting ready to blast Naruto, when the Proctor decided to show up. "Genin! Sit down! Uzumaki, go get next to the other examiners." Naruto walked over to his Master, and leaned against the wall. Five minutes in, Naruto noticed someone cheated his maximum number of times. He leaned over to his Master and told him. Soon the child was shipped off, as well as his temamates. This continued until only seventy two kids were left, at which time, Ibiki told them to stop. "Now, for the tenth question, you can choose whether or not you want to take it. If you don't take it, you fail, as does your team members. But if you chose to take it and get it wrong, you may never take the Chunin Exams again. Decide now." As he finished a ninth of the rooms hands shot up. They and their team members were escorted out. That left twenty four kids left. Eight teams. All from the Konoha twelve, Suna genin, the team from Oto, a team from Ame, and a team from Kusa.

+----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+

It was time that the Finals began. It was Sai and Neji's match. Neji was on the ground, beasts made of Ink holding him down. "Give up, Neji-Sama, I do not wish to hurt you any more." Neji glared at him, before calling to Genma,"I conceade defeat." Naruto watched the matches from the Hokage's box. Anakin and Ahsoka stood behind Sarutobi, while Naruto stood behind Jane, his hands wrapped around her waist. Shikamaru gave up to Temari, and it was time for Sasuke's match against Gaara. Genma asked whether or not to disqualify Sasuke. Sarutobi was about to say no, before Naruto whispered in his ear. "Lord Hokage, you have to fail him. We Jedi have rules and when we disobey, we are punished. Shinobi have rules as well. Make an example of the boy, show that you do not think that just because he has a bloodline that he gets special treatment." Sarutobi nodded at Naruto before addressing Genma. "Yes Genma, disqualify him." This caused an uproar from the audience. "Silence! Now, Shinobi have rules, and when you disobey the rules, you are punished. This boy is an example to all of you. I know you believe he is better, but he is not. Kami-Sama has just given him an easier path. Now, on with the exams." In the stands, Gaara was going nuts. He was surrounded by a ball of sand when the Kazekage shouted, "Begin!" An Anbu put the crowd to sleep, and ninja from Oto and Suna attacked. Anakin, Jane, and Ahsoka jumped down to help in the fighting, Naruto stayed to help the Hokage. As soon as the Jedi were gone, four ninja put up a purple barrier. "Kukuku. Sensei you always were stupid. But I don't feel like bloodying my hands. I'll have them do it!" Orochimaru summoned three coffins, but as the third rose, Naruto stabbed it with his lightsaber. It fell apart, revealing the corpse a girl.

Naruto was staring at it, when he was hit by a tounge and knocked out. Orochimaru smirked. "That should take care of him for now. Now, Nidai, Shodai, finish your successor!" The two Hokage rushed Sarutobi, who retaliated as best he could. In the end, it was futile, as his old age weakened him. He was on his knees by the combined power of the Shodai and Nidaime. They held his hands apart near their waists. Orochimaru coughed up the Kusanagi, and held it at Sarutobi's neck. "foolish old man. Now you die!" Orochimaru pulled his arm over his head, when his arm was sliced off, the wound burned closed. He spun around to see his hand on the ground, and Naruto standing over it, his lightsaber in his hand. Orochimaru growled as he shed his skin, having a new arm. He grabbed the Kusanagi and held it up at Naruto. "Insolent boy! I will cut you to peices for cutting off my arm." Orochimaru rushed the boy, before Naruto thrust his lightsaber forward, it going straight through Orochimaru's defense. He pulled the blade out as Orochimaru fell to his knees.

Naruto closed his eyes as he swung his blade in a vertical line towards Orochimaru's neck. He opened them when he heard it hit the ground. He looked toward Sarutobi, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

+-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+

Naruto woke up in his room. He looked around and saw Jane laying with her head on his chest as usual. He saw that they were not on his old planet, but Naboo. He gently shook Jane awake. "Jane, what happened?" He asked. The curly haired girl looked up at her boyfriend. "Well, you passed out after killing the pale man. The Hokage survived, and we left as soon as we could. Master Anakin has been spending more time Palpatine. Master Obi-Wan fears for him. He feels as though something horrible is going to happen soon." Naruto stood and got dressed. He then walked over to Jane and pulled her close to him. He kissed her forehead and held her. "Jane, I want to tell you that even though I know you're capable, I worry about you every day. I love you Jane Tano. I have for six years. I know what my Master is going to do, and I feel I must stop him." Naruto kissed her cheek and ran off. Naruto got to Anakin's room and knocked on the door. Padme answered and told him Anakin wasn't there. "Padme, I need to talk to you."

+------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+

Author's Notes:

Okay, I know I ended the exams early. But I wanted to get to the Revenge of the Sith. Now I have a few polls for the readers. I allow anonomous reviews, so answer however you feel like.

First poll:

Should Naruto join the Sith. If so I will get rid of Jane, she might I dunno, get get critticly wounded or something.

If Naruto does join the Sith, so If you say no to him joining, then dont reply to this one, How should Jane die in a way that would cause Naruto to join the Sith? So she cant get killed by a Sith.

Second Poll:

If Naruto does not join The Sith, should Obi-Wan die in his fight with Anakin?


End file.
